Biker Mice from Mars - Turf Wars (part 1)
by MysteriousGirl92
Summary: In this non-musical version of Turf Wars, the Biker Mice finally find Harley. The problem is that she has been working with the Rats ever since she was 'abandoned' by the Biker Mice. With her plan to save Mars in motion, will she and the Rats succeed? What will happen to the Martian Mice from there? And where will Harley go from here? Stay tuned for part 2. ;-)


A female light brown-furred, light brown-haired mouse runs up to a male white-furred metal mask wearing mouse and kisses him on the cheek, causing him to make a hilarious face before nervously chuckling to himself. A short time later, a Nomad Rat grabs her from behind and places a blaster against her head. "A little nightmare to remember me by, mice." He laughs maniacally before disappearing in a flash of light, as the girl struggles to break free and her lover tries to save her. The white mouse is on the ground, devastated at what he saw.

"NO!" Vinnie awoke with a look of fear written across his dripping wet face. In 5 seconds, he manages to calm himself down. His ears drooping as he bows his head down. "Harley, no. I'm so sorry, Harl. I failed you." Back on Mars (in the past), Harley and Mace reappear in the middle of nowhere and a blast knocks them down and out as Harley tries to escape. Mace wakes up, injured from the effects of the blast, and looks at an unconscious Harley. He thinks to himself and walks away, smiling and chuckling evilly.

At the present day, the Biker Mice, a fair-skinned brunette Earth woman and the raven haired, light grey-furred General are set to return to Mars only to find the place trashed. Buildings have been destroyed. Some people must have broken in, looking for something. And the Martian Mice? Anything could have happened to them. Are they dead? Have they been kidnapped? Who knows?

"Whoa, Mama", the grey-furred mouse exclaimed. "Look at this place." "I don't like the look of this," said the tan-furred mouse. "How'd it all end up this like this?" said Vinnie. "We've been gone for what, three years when we first left? And then we had to go to back to Earth and stay there for... Mars knows many months." "Whoever is responsible, we can't let them get away with this." Charley declared. "Agreed, everyone split up and search for clues," Carbine ordered. "We'll meet up at the Command Centre soon."

At the Command Centre...

"Any luck?" "No, Carbine." Throttle sighed. "We couldn't find the Cave Mice anywhere." "They must be around somewhere," Vinnie exclaimed. "I mean, we can't just give up on them. What if- what if they've found... her?" Vinnie's eyes begin to tear up over the loss of his love. The girl who tended to his injuries and gave him the mask made from a metallic liquid. The girl who was... stolen from him.

"Vinnie?" Charley walks up to him, with sorrow in her eyes. "Are you talking about...? Huh? Who's there?" Everyone gets into a fighting stance, weapons at the ready. As the footsteps crescendo, familiar faces emerge from the shadows. "It's them!" Vinnie seethes. "You mean..." "Yeah, Charl. They were the ones who took her away from me." "Stay calm, bro. We need to focus. We cannot let them take the Regenerator from us." Vinnie knew that Throttle was right.

"Alright, then. Let's do this!" the white mouse cried. The Nomad Rats charge towards the Biker group, fists flying everywhere. Twists and turns, grapples and throws and punches and kicks aimed at each other. The Rats put up a fight, a good fight, but it was nothing our heroes couldn't handle. Until... "Long time no see, mice." Vinnie and the others look to see a familiar face. "You! What do you want from us, Mace?" "Ahahahaha, I simply want... what you mice have, Vinnie." "Where's Harley? Where are you keeping her? You'd better not hurt her!" "Ohohoho, and what makes you think I'll tell you filthy mice? Unless... you hand over the regenerator."

"Save it, cheese breath! We're not giving you anything." Modo yelled. "If you know where Harley is, then we need to know right now. Is she safe?" said Throttle. "Why don't you talk to her yourself? You might be in for a surprise when you see her again. It has been... three years."

"What do you want with the Regenerator, anyway?" "Butt out, you rotten sack of flesh!" "What did you call me?" "Ahahaha, it's none of your business. Same to you mice. Nab them!" The Rats grab and pummel the Biker Mice, and snatch the Regenerator as it slips out of Modo's backpack. "No!" Vinnie cries. "Whoa, mama. The Regenerator..." "Is ours now. Finish them!" The Rats shoot their lasers upwards diagonally.

"They're shooting at the wires!" Throttle cried. "Everyone, get to the other side! Quick!" The Biker Mice, Charley and Carbine barely escape their grim fate, while the Rats celebrate their small victory. "Whoa, mama. Lost the regenerator... and to Rats!" Modo complained. "The Regenerator's homer says they sleazing off towards Olympus Mons." Throttle explains. "The extinct volcano? Why?" Carbine asks. "Mars needs water, not lava."

Charley smiles and walks towards the General. "Hey, if you talking impossible odds, that's where my boys here shine." At the Martian caves, mice - the Freedom Fighters, to be precise - are digging at the walls searching for pink crystals. With the Rats on guard, the Biker Mice and the girls hide in the shadows. "This is gonna be rough." Throttle complains. "We need to find a way in here without getting caught." "How are we going to do that?" Charley asks. Before Throttle could say anything, a familiar voice is heard. "Yes, Mistress. Yes, the plan is in motion." "Who is that Rat talking to?" Vinnie asked quietly.

"Don't worry, we Rats have got this under control. No one is getting in or out. Not while our slaves are digging for tetra-hydrocarbons." "Tetra-hydrocarbons? That means... no! It can't be." Throttle utters in shock. "We gotta get those guys outta here. So, here's the plan."  
The Mice and the girls stealthily sneak past the Rats and free the slaves. Should they ever get caught, the Mice would take the Rats down and tie them up.

In the depths of the caves...

"Thanks, guys. We thought you'd never come for us." A male Freedom Fighter sighed. "What happened to you guys? How'd you end up here?" Throttle asked, wanting to know what happened. "We were taken." the Freedom Fighter explained.

 _Flashback begins_

The Freedom Fighters are shooting lasers at the Nomad Rats, who had infiltrated Freedom Fighter HQ. "The Nomad Rats had infiltrated our Headquarters, weapons and all." The Rats manage to overpower the Freedom Fighters, whose weapons had limited ammo, knocking them down and out. "We tried to stop them, but there were too many of them. We were knocked out, stone cold." The Freedom Fighters wake up from their daze, only to find themselves carried in the back of a truck. "The Rats carried us in trucks. We called for help, but no one heard us."

Finally, the Freedom Fighters find themselves in the Martian Caves... with chains wrapped their arms and legs. The Rats remove their chains and put them to work, giving them pickaxes for digging. "We were taken to the Martian Caves, where we were forced to work for the Rats. They said they needed us to dig up for tetra-hydrocarbons, no questions asked." One Freedom Fighter tries to escape but is seized by the Rats and put under mind control, revealing a device on his forehead. His face, a blank expression.

 _Flashback ends_

"Anyone who tried to escape was forced to continue working for them, with this." He reveals a mind-control device that was used on him and the other Freedom Fighters. "Whoa, mama. To think you guys had it rough." Modo replied. "Yeah, but it's good to see you guys again." Vinnie had a sudden thought. "Have any of you guys seen Harley?" The Freedom Fighters look at each other hesitantly. "Please, I need to know if she's safe. She was my friend... more than a friend."

"I have seen her." another male Freedom Fighter spoke. "Is she OK? I need to know if she's..." "She's fine, Vinnie. She's just..." "What?" He doesn't answer Vinnie. "She's what?" "She has changed! Harley has changed." "What do you mean she has changed?" questioned Throttle. "You'll have to see for yourself when you meet her. That's all I can say." Vinnie is relieved but shocked at the revelation. "Everyone come with me to HQ. You guys look for Harley." The Biker Mice follow Carbine's command to begin their search.

Near the Rats' hideout, the Biker Mice are on the move. "We will find Harley and take her home, as long as we don't set off any traps." Throttle ordered. "Come on, bro! What's the worst that can happen?" The white mouse steps on a switch on the floor, causing the alarms to go off. "Oops." he muttered sheepishly. In a moment's notice, the Nomad Rats show up, ready to fight the Mice. The trio takes down a few of those deceitful rodents, before being knocked down. The Mice rise up as Mace shows up. "You've got a nerve showing up at our turf, mice." He chuckles evilly. "One thing you should know is that Rats travel in packs."

"You! Tell me where Harley is! NOW!" Vinnie's voice echoes. "Don't you worry your head about, Vincent." Mace hissed. "She is perfectly fine." A small figure appears. "Leave him be, Mace." the voice commands. "It is about time we had a little reunion, Biker Mice." The figure approaches them. "Who are you?" "Oh, Vinnie. Don't you remember me? It has been three years since ANY of you bothered to show up." Vinnie looks confused. "Sigh, OK. Let me see... what was it I said? Flex plate shielding, for vehicle repairs and the occasional macho mouse makeover."

It took him three seconds to remember who had used those words. "Harley?" "Long time no see, boys." "But... how?" Throttle asked. "We thought you were lost forever." Modo exclaimed. "Yeah," she replied. "I know." The Rats follow Harley's order to capture them, to prevent any attempt of escaping. "Harley," Modo began. "After those stinkin' rats grabbed you, we looked everywhere." "Yeah," Throttle followed. "Even long after it seemed hopeless, we still had to drag Vinnie off the search." The female, attired with (mostly) black skin-tight clothes and a purple metal mask, approaches her former lover with a look of anger, resentment, disappointment and disgust.

"Girl," Vinnie blurts out gleefully. "I'm so happy to see you alive..." "That you gave up looking for me?" she interrupts, accusing them of abandonment. The Biker Mice are shocked at how someone could accuse them of doing such a thing. "You don't remember what you did to me?" she asks.

 _Flashback begins_

Mace grabs Harley and, in a flash of light, teleports her to another location. "Here's the story: from the very moment Mace took me away," Harley began, remembering that tragic day. "You failed to save me and left me alone. He teleported me to an unknown location and I tried to escape, only for the both of us to be knocked down and out in the Plutarkian War. I was injured from the effects of the blast. My face, scarred." As the cute and innocent Harley rises up, she covers her face with her hands. She is badly injured. "I must have been unconscious for some time. When I woke up, no one was there to help me. Not you, not the Biker Mice, not even the Freedom Fighters."

Harley is angry at what had happened to her as she clears her obscured vision, her pinky finger moving out of the way. "I was angry at the betrayal of **my own people**. The very people who failed to keep me safe." As a shadow begins casting over her, while hearing footsteps approach her, she looks up to see who it was as her anger turns to shock. "Suddenly, an army of Rats showed up. I couldn't count how many there were at the time, but there sure were a lot of them." Harley continues to look at them in fear.

"I have never, in all my life, been so scared. Before they could do anything, I lost consciousness." Harley's tone is fearful as she remembers the Nomad Rats approaching her. Staring at her. Wondering what to do with her. "And the next thing I know, I had bandages on my face. I couldn't believe that the people I used to call my enemies would do something so... kind." Harley calms down as she reminisces the merciful act of her former enemies. By her standards, what they did was unexpected.

"When the bandages came off," she continued, as a Rat removes the bandages from her cute and innocent face. "The Rats placed a mask on my face. That was when and how I found my new family," she declared, as another Rat gives her a purple metal mask to hide her facial scars. Harley, still in her old look (her features, to be exact), stands up and turns around smiling. "And I vowed that from this day forth, I will forever stay loyal to them and Mars." As a masked Harley (without her ponytail) is digging in the mines with a pickaxe, she sees the Rats arguing over a map (or possibly blueprints of a vehicle). She stops working and goes over to them. "They would never leave me behind, no matter how bad things seemed for us. And for the first time in my life, I finally have a family who TRULY cares about me."

Harley's tone changes to joy and relief, as she remembers the Rats agreeing with her plans to help them out. Listening to her every word. "I also realised that the people who betrayed me are my family and friends... no more." Harley's tone changes to anger and disgust, as she remembers becoming the leader of the Nomad Rats... with her new look. Her face and other features have changed, implying that she has grown and changed into a completely different person. Harley is no longer the woman she had once been.

 _Flashback ends_

"These are the cold, hard facts." she concludes, glaring intensely at them. Vinnie is in shock and disbelief that Harley had been left alone with the Rats long enough to turn to them. "Harley," he whimpers, tearing up at the thought of his first love's dark, tragic fate. "I am so sorry." "It's too late for apologies, Vincent." Harley confirmed. "No one was there for me when I was alone, hurt and afraid. No one but the Nomad Rats."

The Biker Mice stare at her, unable to believe what Harley said about Vincent's sincere apology. " _They_ are my family. My _true_ family." "Look, Harley," Throttle began, remembering what needed to be done. "We need the Regenerator back and we need it now. Without it..." "Mars will dry up and blow away?" she concluded, finishing Throttle's sentence for him. "I know, that's why we want it. The Mice had their shot and they blew it." she smiles slightly, with her plan in motion. "If Mars is really gonna be saved, it'll be by Rats."

"But, Harley," Modo began, shocked at what he had heard. "The Rats were YOUR enemies BEFORE they took you into their chambers." "Yes, Modo. They WERE my enemies. When the Rats took me in, I realised that they had some good in them." Harley stated. "The longer I stayed with them, I eventually realised that _they_ were the victims. With the way _you despicable mice_ treated them." Vinnie is dumbfounded at Harley's condescending statement. "Harley..." "All the Rats ever wanted was for everyone to respect them, and that is exactly what they will get... as soon as they save Mars from drought." she chuckles evilly.

"Throttle, everyone's clear." Carbine informs Throttle. "That's our cue," Throttle claims. Everybody, dance!" The Biker Mice wraps their tails around the legs of each Rat and throw them towards Harley and the other Rats, who barely dodged the attack. Other Rats shoot their blasters at the Biker Mice, but they manage and dodge and take them down with downward jump kicks. The attack causes the Rats to shoot at the ceiling, crumbling as chunks of rocks fall from above. Harley looks up and gets knocked out by chunks of rocks, without enough time to act.

"Let's get out of here!" Throttle ordered. He and Modo escape, but Vinnie is torn between taking the Regenerator and rescuing Harley. "Vin! We have to go!" Throttle cries. A Rat takes the Regenerator, making Vinnie's decision easier. "You guys get out of here!" "Vinnie!" Throttle cries. Modo is frantic at what will happen if the white-furred fool doesn't move his tail. "I don't know what you're thinking," the egomaniac tells Harley, pulling her up. "But I'm getting you to safety."

Throttle and Modo watch the scene tentatively. "It's OK, Harley. Vinnie's got you." He smiles at Harley and she stares into his ruby eyes. She clenches her fist and hits him with a right hook, causing him to fall to the ground. "No!" Throttle rushes to his younger brother, but Modo holds him back. Vinnie rubs his left cheek and looks up at his former girlfriend in awe. "Harley..." "How can I ever trust you? How would I know if you still care about me?" "But... I..." "Stay away from me!" She flees from the scene.

"Harley!" Vinnie chases after his first love into a cave. Throttle tries to go after him, but he and Modo were attacked by Rats shooting lasers at them. With the acrobatic skills, they hurry to safety. They instruct their bikes to find Carbine and the Freedom Fighters, and just as the two brothers turn their backs, Vinnie's bike heads off to find him. Then the duo hides in the shadows to avoid being detected by a small group of Rats, before taking them down and tying them up.

Harley is in her chambers, sighing to herself. "Why is he even here? Doesn't he know that I want nothing to do with him?" "Is that so?" The voice startled her and she turns around to see who was talking to her. "Vinnie! I thought I told you to stay away from me!" Vinnie approaches her. "Harley, I need to talk to you." "What is there to talk about?" she asks stepping away from him. "What do you want from me?" Vinnie grabs her by the arms, startling her. "Harley, it's me." Harley looks at him fearfully. "I'm not going to do anything to you."

Harley calms herself down. "If you give me a moment, I believe I can... you know, try to explain." Hearing Vinnie's words, Harley braces herself. "Go on then. Explain." Throttle and Modo running in the hallways searching for Vinnie. "We've got to find Vinnie, Modo. Who knows what'll happen to him, now that he's with Harley?" "No worries, bro. We'll find him. But... all that stuff with Harley and the Rats." Modo is shaken by the thought of Rats caring for Harley. "They must have done something to her. She wouldn't have done this on her own."

"Only one way to find out, big bro. We find Vinnie, we find Harley." Harley is sitting on a couch, her arms folded. "Everything my brothers said was true. We looked everywhere for you after Mace took you away from me. From us. We came close to finding you a couple of times, but we had no luck." "I see, which is why you all gave up on me." "I never gave up looking for you, even when I was pulled out of the search. Harley, you have no idea how long I wanted to see you again. To welcome you with open arms, to tell you that everything is going to be OK."

Harley's face softens. "Harley, I am so sorry for everything that has happened to you. I never meant for any of these things to happen to you. Not a day goes by where I stopped thinking about you, dreaming of you coming back to me." Vinnie begins to tear up. Harley stands up and approaches him as he wipes his tears away. "One question, though: what made the Rats rescue you, a mouse? I thought we were enemies. The Mice and the Rats, I mean."

"To tell you the truth, I thought I was done for when they showed up. I lost consciousness before anything could happen. I couldn't move or think." Harley turns her back, then turns to face Vinnie. "From the moment I opened my eyes, I didn't know what to think. Was I still alive? Have I lost the battle of my life? I didn't know. The Rats entered their chambers and sat me down. They told me that I was lucky to be alive, considering what happened to me. That's when I noticed the bandages on my face." She touches her mask.

"I spent many weeks waiting for someone, anyone to show up. To come and take me home. During all that time, I was informed that you and your brothers left Mars." Vinnie is shocked. "We _did_ leave Mars. The Plutarkians were after us and attacked our ship. Then we were stranded on Earth. I knew you'd still be on Mars waiting for me, so I thought, 'the sooner we get back to Mars, the sooner we can find you'."

"Three years later, and... here we are. But how would I know how you truly feel about me? How do I know you haven't fallen for someone else?" Vinnie is stunned by Harley's statement. "Have you fallen for someone else? On Earth?" Vinnie doesn't respond. "This girl... she's human, isn't she?" "Harley, she is human. Her name is Charley. And she's..." "With you?" "What? Harley..." Harley chuckles. "Of course. How could have I been such a fool? You've moved on with her!" "Harley, it wasn't like that." "Then what was it like, Vincent?" He doesn't answer her.

"Vinnie, do you love her?" Vincent takes a deep breath and exhales. "Yeah, I do." This was too much for Harley. How could someone like him fall for someone like Charley? "Harley..." She flinches from him. "No, Vinnie! I can't. I just... I just can't." Vinnie gives her a sorrowful look. "How? How is this even possible? The two of you... together. How is this going to work out for you? What's going to happen when she and you are official and when the two of you are..." A disturbing mental image came to Harley and the sheer thought was just enough to make her heave.

"Harley..." Vinnie goes over to her and picks her up. "Harley, easy there. You'll make yourself sick. Don't think about it..." "What is there to think about, Vinnie?" Vinnie steps back, frightened by Harley's tone. "Isn't it obvious? What are you doing here with me when you're being with her?" Vinnie is lost for words. He turns his head to see his brothers running towards him and Harley. "Vinnie! Thank Mars you're here." "Who got your tail in a knot, Throttle?"

"What were you thinking, going after Harley?" Modo is upset and scared of what could have happened to his masked brother. "Has she done something to you?" "Chill big bro, I'm fine." "And why you didn't get the Regenerator when you had the chance?" "Throttle, I couldn't just leave her there. I had to help her. She wasn't very appreciative of the gesture." Vinnie explained, touching his left cheek. "Vinnie explained everything to me and now he's... with someone else."

"Harley..." Throttle began. "Charley and Vinnie..." "I get it, Throttle. I do. The past is the past and it's time to move on." Harley bows her head down in sorrow. Suddenly, Mace and two smaller Rats knock Throttle and Modo down. They tie the Mice up. "Time to take out the trash." Mace hissed, picking the two Biker Mice up. Vinnie is in shock of what had just happened. More Rats come in. "What shall we do with this one, Mistress?" they ask. "Never mind him. Vinnie was just leaving." She glares at him. "You should go." "Harley, I..." "Please, Vinnie. For your own safety, just go." Vinnie nods and leaves the chambers while Harley looks on. "Mistress, we need to get going." "Yes, let's get the Regenerator to Olympus Mons. We've got a planet to save." she smiles to herself.

Late at night, the Rats, near Olympus Mons, are on guard. They are armed and in their kart vehicles. Harley is watching Mace and a smaller Rat connect and switch on the Regenerator, which causes the tetra-hydrocarbons to emit a bright pink glow. "I hope it's not enough to blow Mars from here to who knows where." she says to herself. "No. What am I saying? It has to work. And if it does, the Rats can finally live their lives in peace." "Harley," Mace runs up to her. "Olympus Mons will erupt as soon as the Regenerator reaches critical overload." "Then we'd better get going if we don't want to join the barbecue."

A thought occurred to her. "Where are the Biker Mice?" "In the prison cells, where they are safe. Why are you so worried about them anyway?" "Because I want them to witness our victory in keeping this planet alive." Mace sighs heavily. "What is it, Mace?" "You still care about those Biker Mice, especially Vinnie, after everything that has happened to you." Harley's face hardens. "You know what you did, Mace." "Yeah, and I'm not proud of it, but we took you in when no one, not even the Biker Mice, showed up to help you." Harley's face softens at Mace's words, despite the Rat falsely admitting his guilt for kidnapping her.

"What false tale has that white mouse spun before you? That he loves you? That he truly cares about you?" "Well, he did say he was close to finding me." Mace froze in his tracks. "Did he now? Hmph, if he did, he would have found you while you still had bandages wrapped around your face. But he didn't. _We_ are your family, Harley. Not them." Harley turns her face to him. "Until the end?" "Yeah, now come on. We're not safe here."

He teleports Harley to the prison, where the Biker Mice are being held. A Rat is guarding the cell, making sure no one escapes. Vinnie is thinking to himself. He then hears footsteps and notices Harley and Mace approaching him and his brothers. "Feeling comfortable in your little grey-barred hotel, mice?" Mace hissed, with a wicked grin. Modo is infuriated. "When we get out of here..." "What will you do, Modo? Stop me and the Rats from saving the planet?" Throttle is slightly worried about Harley's plan. "The Regenerator. Where is it?"

"On Olympus Mons," Harley answered. "Where the tetra-hydrocarbons are." Throttle sighs. "What is it? When that volcano erupts, Mars will soon start to rain, ending the planet's drought once and for all." "Harley, that's enough tetra-hydrocarbons to blow Mars from here to Hamtramck." "Which I assume is on Earth?" "Yes. Harley, this is crazy. What if something goes wrong?" "It WILL work, Throttle. Everyone will just have to hope that _nothing_ goes wrong."

Harley and Mace walk away from their cell. "Harley." She turns to face Vinnie calling out to her. "If something _does_ go wrong, what's gonna happen to us? What'll happen to you?" Harley looks down as she contemplates her former lover's words. "Please, switch off the Regenerator before it's too late. I don't wanna lose you." Harley looks up at Vinnie. "You _did_ lose me, Vinnie. When I was stolen from my old home." Those words were like darts to Vinnie. Harley and Mace teleport from the Biker Mice's prison.

Modo and Throttle put their hands on Vinnie's shoulders. Vinnie is worried about Harley. "Harley... please don't do anything reckless or stupid. I love you too much to lose you. I just hope you can come to your senses soon enough and realise what you're doing to this planet." "If you truly loved her," the Rat guard spoke. "Why weren't you there for her when she needed you?" The guard's words anger the metal masked mouse. "We looked everywhere for her! Came close a couple of times." Vinnie's anger changed to sadness. "So you came close to finding her _twice_ and then you guys just gave up. Nice."

A thought came to Vinnie. "Say, what made you guys rescue Harley? I mean the Rats don't even like the Mice all that much." "We were told that a mouse had been critically injured. As we were travelling, we saw her getting up. She must have had that furious look in her eyes." Vinnie remembered Harley telling him and his brothers how angry she was for her people's 'betrayal'. "When she looked at us, she became scared. She must have thought it was over for her. Because of her condition, we took her to our place. We bandaged her up and gave her a mask to wear, to hide her scars."

"How bad were they?" Throttle asked. "Very bad. We found out that you three had left Mars and she believed that you all abandoned her when we told her this. So she stayed with us. And soon as we save Mars, nothing and no one will stop us." The Rat guard walks away chuckling to himself. "Hey," Vinnie calls out to him. "Uhh... may we, uh, use the bathroom?" Without thinking, the Rat guard opens the prison cell with a set of keys and Biker Mice make their escape.

One of the Nomad Rats, on guard duty, hears a noise. He turns his head to see a large number of motorcycles. "They're here!" he calls out. "The Freedom Fighters are here!" Some Rats drive their vehicles down the slopes of Olympus Mons, with blasters in hand, to deal with the Freedom Fighters lead by Carbine and Charley. Harley notices the Freedom Fighters and recognises a familiar face. "General Carbine, leader of the Freedom Fighters." she hissed. Then she saw the face of another woman. Not a mouse, but a human. "Is that the woman Vinnie was talking about? I think it's time we had a little talk, woman to woman." she says, smiling to herself.

As the Rats and the Mice are blasting away at each other, the Biker Mice are chased by the Rat guard who was assigned to keep them in until further notice. "Hey, stop!" he calls out to them. "You're our prisoners. Prisoners are supposed to be in their cells where they belong!" Modo stops in his tracks and fires lasers at the guard. The first two shots miss him and the third shot hits him in the chest, knocking him away, down and out. Modo then follows suit.

"We've got to find Harley," Vinnie exclaims. "I can't bear to lose her again. Especially with... you know." "Don't worry, Vin." Throttle reassures. "The sooner we find Harley, the sooner we can put a stop to this." The injured guard wakes up and takes his communicator. "Mistress. Come in, Mistress. The prisoners have escaped, I repeat, the prisoners have escaped." "What? How is that possible?" "They said they were going to the bathroom, Mistress. They tricked me." The Rat guard switches his communicator off and, after a few seconds, runs after the Biker Mice. "Those rotten mice are gonna pay for this!" he growls.

The Rats defeat a few of their enemies and the Mice do so in return. Gradually, more Rats lose the battle. The Freedom Fighters celebrate their victory... before some of them are shot by Rats above them. Carbine and some Freedom Fighters escape the crossfire. Charley notices Harley and goes after her. Harley looks on at her. "What is she doing?" Then it hit her. This will be a fight between a mouse's friend and his girlfriend. Charley finally gets to her, and as her bike descends towards Harley, she dodges. Charley gets off her bike, removes her helmet and faces Harley.

"Harley," Charley began. "Listen to me. It doesn't have to be this way. You have to power to stop this, but only if you act now." Harley glares at the Earth woman. "So, you're the one they call Charley." "That's right. I've heard all about you." "You don't know anything about me!" "Yes, I do." "No, you don't!" Harley barges into Charley, knocking her down. Charley turns the table on the purple masked mouse. "Harley, what you're doing insane and dangerous. If you don't stop this..." "Mars will never be saved. I have the opportunity to save this planet and I will NOT let it slip through my fingers!" She kicks Charley off, and Charley slowly recovers, Harley grabs her by the clothes and pulls her towards her masked face.

Green eyes stare into angry blue eyes. "I know what happened to you on Mars. I know about you and Vin-" "Listen, Earth lady. You stay away from Vinnie. He's mine and no one is taking him away from me." Charley is confused. "What are you talking about?" "I KNOW about you and Vinnie!" Harley yells, violently shaking the female brunette. "You feel the same way I do- did about him!" Charley begins to understand Harley's angry, pained words. "Harley, _you're_ the one he wants. Not me." "Don't you DARE try pulling the wool over my eyes!" Harley snapped, throwing Charley onto the ground.

"I know what's going on with you two. You're crazy about each other." "Harley, you've got it all wrong. Vinnie is like a brother to me. Even Throttle and Modo." Harley's anger fades incredibly slowly. "What would someone like _me_ be doing with someone like _him_?" Charley rises and dusts herself off. "A mouse and a human? As if that'll work." Charley realises something. "Harley... you're still in love with him, aren't you?" Before Harley could say anything, she hears a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Harley!" Vinnie runs towards Charley and Harley. Harley looks at Vinnie as he stops in his tracks, before slowly approaching her. Suddenly, an earthquake occurs. Vinnie grabs Harley's hand and tries to escape with her, only for them to slip through the cracks and fall into a dark pit. "Vinnie! Harley!" Charlie contacts the two Biker Mice via communication, informing them of what she saw. Harley and Vinnie are unconscious from the fall. A few seconds later, Vinnie wakes up and approaches Harley.

"Harley! Harley, wake up!" Vinnie sees Harley's mask, remembering the Rat guard's words about Harley's scars. The white mouse took it upon himself to see for himself. As he slowly starts to remove the mask, Harley stirs and wakes up. Realising what Vinnie was doing, she shifts away from him and fixes her mask in place. Vinnie looks at her with pity. "Don't look at me like that." "Harley..." she steps back. Vinnie removes his mask. "See this? Do you remember this?" Harley looks at him with a sad look in her eyes. "I was scared when you showed up to remove the bandages on my face. I thought you would... you know, panic and run away from me."

"I know." "But you didn't. You took care of me. You gave me this mask." Vinnie puts his mask back on as he approaches her. "You've already seen my scars. Now let me see yours." "Vinnie, I..." "Let me see." Harley hesitantly places her hands on her mask, slowly trying to remove it. "I... I can't." Vinnie puts his hands on her face. "Then allow me." He slowly removes the mask, but then Harley covers her face with her hands. "Hey... it's OK." Vinnie reassures her, gently removing her hands from her face. Finally seeing her scars, he gasps and smiles slightly.

"Don't look at me, I'm hideous and..." "Harley... you're beautiful." Blue eyes stare into red ones. Vinnie kisses the scars on her face, causing Harley to gasp due to their sensitive touch. Finally, he kisses her passionately. Harley is taken back surprise before giving into him. The kiss lasted for five seconds before the couple broke away. "My first kiss. Vinnie, I..." "I know. Me too." The two mice gaze at each other lovingly. "Harley..." "Vinnie..." An earthquake occurs. Harley's communicator goes off. "Mistress, come in!" "I'm here. What's going on?"

"Everything's getting out of control! The Regenerator is reaching critical mode and Mars is..." Harley soon realises that her plan to save Mars was actually destroying it. "Shut the Regenerator off!" A Rat tries to aim at the switch, but the shot misses. "It's too far away, we're gonna have to get closer." Harley knows how dangerous the radiation is, especially with Regenerator powering up the tetra-hydrocarbons to make Olympus Mons erupt. "Be careful." "Will do, Mistress."

"Mars is about to be destroyed. I should have listened to you." "You think?" Harley puts her mask back on. "We have to get out of here!" Harley starts running. "Harley..." She stops in her tracks and turns to face Vinnie. "What is it, Vinnie?" Harley's tone is fearful. "Should the Rats successfully save Mars, what's gonna happen to you?" Harley straightens her face. "They will never abandon me. They are my family." "Harley, it's not too late to..." "You know how I feel about you, Vincent. But I can't turn my back on them just to be with you." "And I can't turn my back on my brothers or the Freedom Fighters."

Harley and Vinnie's face paint an expression of sadness. "Please, Harley. I don't want you to be alone again." Harley gives a sad smile. "I'll never be alone. The Nomad Rats have got my back." "Harley..." Harley stops in her tracks and faces Vinnie. "Please..." Harley looks on at him. "Goodbye, Vinnie." She runs off. "Harley! Harley!" Without looking back, she continues to run. Throttle's voice snaps Vinnie out of his thoughts.

Vinnie wakes up, panting. "What happened? Where am I?" He grunts in pain as his bandaged abdomen acts up. "You're in our hideout, lil' bro." "Hideout? Modo, did they...?" "Yeah, Vinnie. They did." "Throttle..." "It's over. The Rats have won and the Freedom Fighters have lost." Throttle declares, disturbed by the thought. "They found a way to stop the destruction of our planet," Modo announces. "Thanks to Harley." "Is she... is she OK?" Modo nods. Vinnie, though relieved to know that Harley is still alive, couldn't believe that the Nomad Rats have saved Mars from destruction and drought.

"What's going to happen to us now?" "Well, Vinnie. We'll just have to wait and see." Modo nods at Throttle's words. With the Rats in power of Mars, what will become of the Martian Mice?


End file.
